


Perfectly Adequate

by bomberqueen17



Series: Choice Is Not A Word A Bullet Knows [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky's Robot Arm, Developing Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Natasha Feels, OT4, Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Robot Kink, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4247823">Straight To The Hard Stuff</a>. Natasha pegs the everloving fuck out of Steve, whose mind is blown. Bucky POV; Bucky deals a little bit with some of his trauma by realizing that everybody he's sleeping with has been carefully, respectfully concealing their respective cyborg fetishes and they all not-so-secretly want him to do them with the robot arm.</p>
<p>Mostly, though, Steve is on a voyage of self-discovery and they're all along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Adequate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the briefest mention of past noncon in vague but not uncertain terms; Bucky reflects on past noncon experiences and decides to pretend he doesn't remember them rather than thinking about them too hard. It'll be addressed at some other point, possibly, but not here, and he is not unduly upset or triggered by it in the moment.

 

Bucky watched Steve turn bright, bright red in some delight. It shouldn’t please him, he shouldn’t be jealous about it, but it did— he was glad to know that Steve had only very recently decided he was queer after all, and that he hadn’t gone any farther with Sam than he ever had with Bucky. 

“I’m seriously the first person ever to get in your ass,” Natasha said flatly. 

“I, I just,” Steve said haltingly. Natasha looked at Sam, raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the hurry?” Sam asked. “I don’t have a frantic need to pop every ass cherry within five minutes of hooking up. Experience has taught me to let the virgin be the one to ask for it.”

Natasha swung around to look at Bucky. “And all those years,” she said. “You could never give him that joy?”

“He wasn’t queer,” Bucky said. “I’m a complete fucking moron and really believed that a guy who was so into all that dick-touching wasn’t queer.”

“It’s my fault,” Steve said. 

“Don’t even,” Natasha said. “Well, you really liked it when I did it, I don’t have to ask that because you coming all over my face was pretty much answer enough.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, mortally embarrassed. He was so adorable Bucky sort of wanted to tackle him down and suck his cock. But they hadn’t really negotiated all that and he didn’t want to break some kind of rule about it. Plus the point of this was asses. 

“And that was just two fingers,” Natasha said. “And I have little fingers.” She held them up. 

“I know,” Steve said. “I know. I— yes, I know. I was wrong to be as nervous about it as I was.”

Sam looked at Bucky. “Well,” he said, “what about you?”

Something stabbed Bucky in the ribs, and he grimaced. “What _about_ me?” he asked hesitantly.

“You like gettin’ it,” Sam said. Bucky stared blankly. “In the ass. You like getting fucked in the ass. Or no.”

No flashback. No flashback. Bucky willed the memory away, and it obeyed for the moment, and he said, “I,” and didn’t really have an answer. “Uh.”

“You never did it either,” Sam said. “Really? Jesus.”

“I didn’t say that,” Bucky said, and he couldn’t look up to see what anyone else’s expressions were. 

“You didn’t like it,” Sam said. 

His heart was beating kind of too fast, and he said, “I don’t remember,” which was a lie, he remembered it really well, they’d made a point of not taking that memory away because they wanted him to remember what they’d done to him—  but Sam probably didn’t know him well enough to pick up on the lying, and Steve did but was probably distracted enough not to catch it. But that left Natasha.

“James,” she murmured, sliding sideways into his lap and taking his face between her hands. She kissed him softly. “James, it’s okay.”

He kissed her back lazily. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, look where I am now. How could I be anything but okay?” He put his hands on her ass, cranking the cockiness up all the way to cover up his hesitation. 

“If I fuck you in the ass,” Natasha murmured sweetly, “you will like it, and you will remember it.”

“Oh?” He tilted his head to look up at her. “And what will you fuck me with?”

“If you think I do not have a perfectly adequate cock, then you do not know me very well,” Natasha said. 

“Oh-ho,” Sam said, “now that? _Yeah_.”

Bucky considered it. Of course. “Do you really,” he said. He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected that.

“I most certainly do,” she said. 

“I think I’m missing something,” Steve said. 

“If there is anyone who needs to get fucked,” Natasha said, “I volunteer my services.”

“There you go,” Sam said. “That’s a generous offer, Steve.”

Bucky bit his lip, thinking about it, Natasha fucking Steve— “I’ll warm you both up,” he said, “I don’t— I am so on board with this.”

“I really think I’m missing something,” Steve said. 

Natasha peeled Bucky out of his shirt, and climbed out of his lap. She went off down the hall to her bedroom, and Bucky adjusted himself in his jeans. Yeah. Okay. “You’re not missing anything,” Bucky said. “It’ll be pretty obvious when she gets back. Meanwhile. C’mere.”

He crawled over and kissed Steve hard and hungry, rubbing his hand up against the fly of Steve’s jeans until he got the desired reaction.

Sam sat back against one of the cushions, licking his lips, and Bucky caught his eye and grinned. “You just gonna watch?” he asked. 

“I might get in on this,” Sam said. “I wanna see how it goes.”

“I don’t wanna step on no territory or nothin’,” Bucky said, thinking a little guiltily about the jealousy he’d been trying not to acknowledge. 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t have any property here,” he said, “that’s not how this works, man. You do whatever Steve wants, I’m happy. If he’s ready for this, he’s ready for this.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Steve said, but Bucky unzipped Steve’s fly and he sure looked ready.

“You will be,” Bucky said, and swallowed Steve’s cock down as far as he could take it on the first try, which was, well, not too shabby, he was kind of good at cocksucking. Steve groaned and bucked up against him. 

“Bucky,” Steve said. Bucky worked at Steve’s cock with his mouth and his pants with his hand, and Sam pitched in so that in relatively short order, Steve was naked, minus even his socks, and writhing under Bucky’s attentions. 

“Aren’t you a good little cocksucker,” Natasha purred, and Bucky looked up at her under his lashes, mouth wrapped around Steve’s dick, and made a little whimpering noise: she was wearing a black-and-red leather harness with a sleek black dildo in it, a solid seven, eight inches long or so, stylized but moderately-realistic in shape. She was otherwise naked, gloriously naked. 

“Oh,” Steve said, sounding stunned. Bucky grinned and pulled halfway off him, tonguing right under his head. “Oh,” Steve said, hips jerking a little. He was always so deliciously responsive. 

“You get it now,” Sam said. “Oh, Tasha, that’s fuckin’ hot.”

She knelt down next to Steve and kissed him; Bucky could taste how turned-on Steve was. “Oh,” Steve said, “I, oh— wow.”

Natasha put her hand in Bucky’s hair. “You’re gonna make him come,” she said, almost chidingly. 

Bucky pulled off enough to say, “So?” with his mouth full, and went back to work. 

“It’s not like he’s not gonna be ready to go again right away,” Sam pointed out reasonably. 

“Pssh,” Natasha said, “you boys, anticipation is important. Just because you can does not mean you must.” She tightened her fingers in Bucky’s hair, and pulled a little, and he let her hear him moan a little, let Steve watch his eyes roll back. “We are taking it slow. Come here and warm me up. Aren’t you a beautiful little cocksucker.”

Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock, but kept a hand on it and moved over to put his other hand on Natasha’s, bending to tongue delicately at the head. It had no taste at all, and was disconcertingly cold, but he looked up at her and took it into his mouth anyway. 

“Jesus,” Sam said, “Bucky, oh my God.”

“I don’t know why that’s so hot,” Steve said bewilderedly, and Bucky eyed his cock a little hungrily— he was so hard, and leaking with how turned-on he was. “But it— it’s _so_ hot.”

Bucky gave them both looks under his lashes, doing his best on Natasha— it was less squishy than a real dick, harder to manipulate with his tongue. Natasha undulated, making a happy turned-on little noise. “He’s good, isn’t he,” she said to Steve. “Oh my God. You’re such a cock-hungry slut, aren’t you?”

Bucky hummed in agreement, taking his hand momentarily off of Natasha’s cock to adjust himself in his jeans. He was all the way now, so turned-on he could hardly think, and he could still taste Steve as he sucked on Natasha, still had his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock. 

“Holy shit,” Steve said, and Bucky was being very careful with his left hand on Steve’s dick, not moving too much, not squeezing too tight— this probably wasn’t what Tony had had in mind when he’d so carefully designed the pressure-feedback sensors, but it was a really excellent testament to how sensitive and responsive they were. “Holy shit,” Steve said again, “that’s just— that’s so _dirty_.”

“Oh,” Sam said, “you are in for a treat, my boy.”

“You’re so pretty,” Natasha said, petting Bucky’s hair, cradling his cheek. “You’re so good. Look at you. Look how far you can take me. Can you get it all the way down?”

“Oh my God,” Steve said, rapt.

“Ohh, yes,” Natasha said, “oh that’s my boy. So good. So good.” 

“That’s talent,” Sam commented. 

Even though she had no nerve endings in the thing, Bucky could see that Natasha was genuinely getting off on this, and it was really gratifying. She moaned and put her hand in Bucky’s hair and writhed around a bit, and he could smell her cunt as it got wet, and he wanted to fuck her. He pretty much constantly wanted to fuck her, though, so it was more just a baseline thrumming level of arousal than an urgent need.

“Oh,” she said, “all right, I’m warmed up. I’m warmed up. Now for you, Captain.”

Steve had been watching Bucky with rapt attention; he was definitely as turned-on as it was possible to get. She sat forward and kissed Bucky, running her hands up his sides, and he tipped his head back and let her push him back. “You want to get him ready for me?” she asked. “Or want to watch me do it?”

Bucky had never fucked a guy in the ass. But he’d done it with girls, sometimes— it was one way to make damn sure there were no babies. So he mostly knew what he was doing. Natasha laughed; he’d taken too long thinking. 

“You get started,” she said. “I’ll have to think of a way to reward you.”

Bucky bit his lip and looked up at her. She climbed out of his lap and he crawled over to Steve, trying not to come across as nervous. Because Steve was so turned on he could hardly see straight, but he was also edgy as fuck, and that wasn’t going to cut it. 

Bucky crawled over the top of him and kissed him light, teasing, slow, getting him to open up gradually, teasing his way into his mouth. Off to the side, Sam sighed, “That’s so pretty.”

“I know,” Natasha said. “Such good boys.”

“It’s gonna be good, for you,” Bucky murmured earnestly. “Steve, it’s gonna be so good.” He kissed Steve’s jaw, his throat, his neck, bit at his shoulders, his collarbones, kissed down his chest, and Steve was hitching against him, breathing catching, exquisite and gloriously aroused. 

“Buck,” Steve said, incoherent, and it would be easy to just get him off, it was what they’d always done, it was as far as they’d ever gone. But that wasn’t what this was about, and again, Bucky shoved lust down and concentrated. 

“Here,” Natasha said, and set a little bottle down next to Bucky’s leg. He glanced down at it. Ah. Lube. They had specialty sex lube nowadays, and it was weird and aggressively slippery and didn’t soak in or get sticky or dry up. 

“Marvels of science,” Bucky commented, and took the hint and moved down Steve’s fucking glorious fucking abs a bit faster, gave his cock a cursory suck (Steve’s hips jerked dramatically at that, like he hadn’t been expecting it or something), then licked down to his balls. 

Natasha lay down right next to him, and bit his ear. “Use the metal hand,” she whispered, and he glanced over at her. She had a latex glove, and he raised both eyebrows. She moved in and kissed him, and took his metal hand and snapped the rubber glove onto it. 

“Oh my God,” Sam said, and Steve shifted, sitting up on an elbow to look down. 

“Jesus,” Steve said, and his cock twitched unmistakably— he liked that idea. 

“You guys _all_ have a robot fetish?” Bucky said, looking around incredulously— but he was pretty good with both hands as it happened, it paid to be ambidextrous and Steve really hadn’t been complaining earlier either. 

“It’s a considerable asset among your many charms,” Sam said, unrepentant. 

Bucky sat up, facing Sam. “You wanna get this wet for me?” he asked, holding his hand out to Sam with a challenging look. 

Sam’s eyes glazed a little, and he sat forward and started sucking on Bucky’s fingers. Okay, that backfired; Bucky was so turned on now he couldn’t think. It wasn’t even like he could _feel_ anything, through the rubber and the prosthetic and oh Sam’s mouth oh— just the way it _looked_ , the way Sam was so into it. 

He maintained some semblance of composure with an effort, and had enough presence of mind to notice that both Natasha and Steve were watching open-mouthed as well. Sam held his forearm with both hands and licked and sucked exuberantly at Bucky’s first three fingers. 

“Ambitious,” Bucky said, though it took him a moment to get enough saliva in his dry mouth to speak at all. 

“Nn-hnn,” Sam said, letting Bucky’s middle finger draw slowly out of his mouth with a pop. “I think you’re gonna have to fuck us all with that thing, I hope you’re not prone to carpal tunnel.”

“I’m a goddamn cyborg,” Bucky said, cranking up the cockiness, “I think I can handle a little fisting.”

“Nngh,” Natasha said, writhing a little. Well, _that_ was a data point.

“I don’t know what that,” Steve began, and Bucky turned to him and raised both eyebrows. 

“Don’t give me that innocent routine,” Bucky said. “You _definitely_ know what that is.”

“Oh my God,” Natasha and Sam said in near-unison. 

“I do?” Steve was blushing so hard it was all the way down to his sternum, breathing like he used to, all ragged and desperate, though much deeper and less tightly.

“I know for a fact you do,” Bucky said, and while yes Sam had been liberal with the spit, that really wasn’t enough for this, not with a tender blushing ass virgin, so he hit up the lube bottle without looking away from Steve. “You remember. C’mon. She took the whole thing.”

“Oh,” Steve said, “but that was— you can do that with—“

“Mmm-hmm,” Bucky said sweetly, and rubbed slick fingers across Steve’s balls, and behind them, pressing knowingly up— he’d gotten fingers from girls and he knew how that worked, knew what was good.

“Oh my God,” Steve said, and Bucky rubbed slick fingers across Steve’s asshole and he twitched and shivered. “Oh— oh my God.”

Bucky put his mouth lightly over the end of Steve’s cock as he rubbed carefully, more intently, and finally pushed a finger in, and Steve moaned sharply and thrust up into his mouth. It didn’t take a ton to get Steve close, and he was; Bucky sort of wondered if Natasha was right to hold off on letting Steve come, because he kind of thought just letting him go off the first time might make the rest of this easier. But generally, Natasha was right about things, so… he didn’t move his mouth.

“Did you ever?” Steve asked, breathless, motionless; he was so tight and hot and not totally sure yet. 

“Did I ever what?” Bucky asked, pushing in so, so gently, but firmly. 

“With a guy,” Steve said, “oh— _oh_ — that feels weird— _oh_.”

“Fist a guy?” Bucky asked, deliberately misinterpreting. “No, but I know you can.” _Now_ , he thought, biting his lip, and just as Steve opened his mouth to make his real question clearer (and it was a question Bucky didn’t want to think too hard about, because he couldn’t remember for sure but he was leaning towards the realization that he’d never _willingly_ gone all the way with a dude but he really didn’t want to kill the mood by thinking too hard about that)— just as Steve opened his mouth, Bucky flexed his finger and rubbed, not there, over a little, up— 

“Aungh!” Steve said, instead of what he’d been about to ask, hips jerking wildly. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, low and satisfied. _There_. 

Natasha leaned in and applied more lube to his fingers, and he paused and kissed her, keeping his hand moving in Steve. “So helpful,” he said. 

“Oh,” she said, “you’re the helpful one.” 

Bucky licked his lower lip and looked up at Steve, keeping eye contact as he pulled out and pushed back in with another finger. Steve gasped explosively, tipping his head back. There was a moment where Bucky kept still, biting his lip, but then Steve relaxed a little bit and let him in and groaned.

“Isn’t he pretty,” Bucky said to Sam. “Isn’t he— oh—“ Steve’s internal muscles were working at him as Steve writhed, and he bit his lip harder and rubbed at Steve’s prostate and was rewarded with a strangled cry. 

“Now you get what the fuss is about,” Sam said, a little smug. 

“Oh God,” Steve said, staring glassily at the ceiling, “oh God, oh— Bucky—“

“Careful,” Natasha said, “not too hard,” and for an instant Bucky considered saying something snippy— he _knew_ that, _he_ wasn’t the ass virgin here— until he realized she was warning him not to make Steve come yet. _Right, right_ , and he backed off a little bit, slowed his movements again, didn’t get too excited.

“Selfish,” Bucky said. “You want all the glory.” But he licked his lips and watched Steve’s face as he pulled out and pushed a third finger in. Steve made a desperate little noise, and Bucky bit his lip, pushing firm and careful and slow, and Steve was gasping for breath like he’d run a race (not at all like his old breathing, really; nothing tight or wheezing, all gloriously perfect function). 

“Breathe,” Bucky murmured. “Just breathe through it. Give it a second.”

“God,” Steve said, voice shaking, “oh— oh God— it’s— oh— really intense—“ 

“Such a good boy,” Natasha murmured; she was kissing him, caressing him, as he trembled on Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky felt the instant Steve let go, and he grinned for Sam’s benefit, and turned his fingers so, so carefully, rubbing— Steve’s hips bucked up and he cried out, writhing for Natasha. “Oh,” Bucky said, “that’s nice, that’s real nice.”

“That’s real fuckin’ hot, is what it is,” Sam said, and yeah, he was staring at Bucky’s hand, and how had Bucky gone this long without realizing that he was sleeping with three people who all had cyborg fetishes?

Probably because they were all being really respectful and not saying anything unless he brought it up first. But still. Knowing that would probably have made coming to terms with what had been done to him a little bit easier. Steve was definitely the one to give shit to about that.

“Wish Tony’d given this thing a vibrate function,” Bucky said, knowing he’d made the joke before. He’d never actually used a vibrator but they were talked about in so much media he knew what they were. He also knew not to let on because Natasha surely had like fifteen and would insist; she loved gadgets. He got it, he got the idea, he didn’t need a demo.

“It’s not too late,” Natasha said. “If you asked, he totally would. I happen to know that at least one version of the Iron Man suit had sex-related functions.”

“You didn’t fuck it,” Sam said, but he sounded sort of hopeful. Jeez, the guy was robot-obsessed; Bucky was going to tease him mercilessly, sexually and otherwise.

She shot him a look. “No,” she said, “I didn’t fuck it.”

“A literal fuck machine though,” Sam said, almost wistfully. 

Steve was completely incoherent, and contributed no words to the conversation, only moans. He gave the impression of being on the edge of what he could take but that was the thing about Steve, he could always take more. He effectively had no limit. Bucky’s knowledge was more general than specifically sexual, but he knew it applied. He’d just never pushed it before, not really.

He settled into a kind of rhythm, and Steve shook and trembled, face alternately scrunched-up and distant-slack. Steve wasn’t great at being quiet, never really had been, and at this point he had no rein on his own throat, moaning and gasping and exclaiming. It was deeply satisfying, and Bucky felt weirdly like he both couldn’t stand it a moment longer and could keep it up forever. Especially watching Natasha with him; she was kissing him, praising and petting him, smoothing her hands over his hair and down his chest and slipping her fingers into his mouth, and he kept kissing her like she was the only way to get air.

“If you’re doin’ this you better do it soon,” Bucky said. He was still wearing his jeans and he was so hard it hurt, and it hurt, _he_ was doing this to Steve but Steve was only looking at Natasha, but it was better that way, it made it easier, but it _hurt_. 

“I am definitely doing this,” Natasha said, and kissed Steve again, long and lingering. “You want me to do this?” she asked Steve, letting his lower lip slide out from between her teeth.

“Y-y-es,” he stammered, shuddering as Bucky twisted his fingers. 

“He’s so hot, Natasha,” Bucky said, “he’s so tight, he wants it so bad.”

“I wish I had the nerves in this thing you have in that one,” she murmured, sitting up and rolling a condom down her cock. 

“Oh _God_ ,” Sam said for the umpteenth time, now obviously thinking about Natasha with a robot dick. Bucky grinned; he would have laughed but it kind of turned him on almost past bearing too, to think about it. 

“At least,” she said a little smugly, “this one _does_ have a vibrate function.” And she pressed her fingers down behind the base of it, and it made a little thrumming noise. 

“Oh,” Bucky said. OK, he— ok, _that_ was a vibrator. 

“You can take it next if you want,” she said sweetly, and kissed him, and he almost came in his pants just from thinking about it, with Steve hot and tight around his fingers and Natasha’s cock buzzing against his belly (not like he hadn’t gotten the point before but he hadn’t really gotten the point like this before) and her mouth slick on his. 

Steve moaned, fucking himself down onto Bucky’s fingers in evident protest that Bucky had stopped moving, and Bucky laughed into Natasha’s mouth. “I spent so long warming him up for you,” he said, “don’t let him get cold.”

Natasha kissed Bucky’s nose. “I need to come up with a special reward for you,” she murmured. “My good boy.” She pulled back, and turned to Steve. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes,” Steve said, “yes— I— God—“

Bucky bit his lip, watching Natasha with the lube bottle, pulling his fingers out slow, so slow, and Steve made a frustrated noise but then Natasha was kneeling between his legs, looking down into his face, lining herself up—

Bucky sat back on his heels to get a better view, watching Steve’s face. Steve gazed up at Natasha like she might save him from drowning, his face desperately trusting. She pushed, and his expression tightened, pinched, went intent. 

Natasha had her head bowed, hair hanging down, but Bucky could see her face, could see the way she was gazing at Steve like he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, and his gut clenched up with wanting, but wanting _what_ he wasn’t sure. Her? To be looked at like that? To be taken like that? Steve? He didn’t know, but it was overwhelming, and he set his teeth and breathed through it, sitting down next to Sam and watching Natasha sink slowly into Steve. 

Sam took his left hand and peeled the glove off it, then brought it up to his mouth. Bucky glanced over; Sam was watching Natasha, who was almost all the way in now, and it was kind of hotter that way, that Sam was just absently sucking on Bucky’s fingers. And he could feel it, could feel how hot and wet Sam’s mouth was; the metal arm’s nerves weren’t quite the same as real ones but they definitely differentiated among all kinds of sensations. 

Steve let out a low, guttural moan as Natasha’s body came up flush with his, and she gasped, grinding against him— Bucky realized that she was pressed right up against the vibrating component too, so she was, in fact, getting direct stimulation from this. “Oh,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, scraping his teeth lightly over one of Bucky’s fingertips, and Bucky shuddered. 

Natasha trembled, the line of her body a beautiful arch over Steve’s. “Yes,” Steve said, “God, okay— yes,” and she threw her head back and began to move, slow and steady but deep, so deep. Bucky made an involuntary little noise. He had a really good view from this angle of the way Natasha was moving in Steve, the way Steve was hitching up against her. 

“Steve,” Natasha said after a couple of minutes, low and intense, “oh— Steve—“

“Is it good?” Bucky said, despite himself, he hadn’t meant to say anything. 

“It’s good,” Steve said, “it’s so— it’s good— I can’t—“ His voice was ragged, desperate, and he shuddered. “Aah— yes—“

“He needs,” Bucky said, a little distressed, and sat forward a little, anxious. 

“Give him a hand,” Natasha gasped, grinding down against him, shivering— she was braced on both her hands, didn’t have a hand free. Bucky lay down next to Steve and kissed him; Steve kissed back hungrily, sloppily, distracted almost out of his head. 

Bucky closed his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked him, firm and knowing. Sam snuggled up to Steve’s other side and took a turn kissing him. “So close,” Sam said, “oh, look at you.”

“Oh,” Natasha said, shivering, “ohh—“ She was close too, and it was a race now, Bucky watching her shoving down hard against Steve, grinding herself onto the vibrator, shivers collecting in her thighs, her arms. 

Steve shouted and shook violently, coming harder than Bucky had ever seen him, and Natasha made a fervent little noise— she was really close, really really close, panting and gasping for breath. “Fuck,” she said, “fuck— oh— fuck—“ 

She shuddered over the edge and Bucky sat up on his elbow to kiss her, wrapping his clean hand in her hair and holding her as she shook. She laughed unsteadily, and leaned forward to kiss Steve too. Steve looked dazed, shivering and pulling his shoulders in like he wanted to curl up. 

“Now for the hard part,” Natasha said, “because mine doesn’t get smaller when I’m done with it.” She pushed herself up unsteadily and worked her way back out of Steve, who made gorgeous little noises and let his head loll back. 

Sam took Steve’s mouth, gentle and thorough, and Bucky watched Natasha, watched the slick, sleek length of her cock sliding out of Steve’s body. He was so turned-on he wanted to crawl out of his skin but he had no idea what he wanted, let alone how to ask for it or make it happen. 

Steve moaned as she slipped free, and she bent forward and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Bucky moved over so Steve could roll onto his side with Natasha in his arms, kissing and kissing her, and she had her hands in his hair. 

Sam sat up and reached over to grab Bucky’s arm. “Hey,” he said. Bucky blinked at him; he’d almost forgotten he was there. “Hey, you did all that work,” Sam said, “don’t you get any payoff?”

Bucky’s command of language had fled, so he just stared at Sam in what might have been a beseeching manner if he’d managed to scrape up that much self-possession. 

Sam crawled over to him and kissed him hard, pressing him down into the cushions and lying down on top of him. He let up for a moment to pull his shirt off— he was still fully-dressed— and then went to work on Bucky’s jeans fly. “Don’t think I don’t see you, baby,” Sam murmured, voice hot and rough in Bucky’s ear. “I see you takin’ care of everybody, I see you makin’ sure everybody’s okay, I see you never takin’ anything for yourself.”

Bucky shuddered, torn between desperately needing somebody to pay attention to him and take care of him and desperately needing nobody to look at him because he was overwhelmed and it was making him shy. But Sam’s mouth was hot and his hands were insistent but gentle, and Bucky held onto Sam’s belt loops and shivered as Sam got a hand down inside Bucky’s jeans. 

“Can you let me take care of you?” Sam asked, soft and sweet. He was on top of Bucky, but not heavy— braced up, curled protectively, sheltering him. 

“I d-don’t kn-know,” Bucky managed, and he was still tense and he wanted Sam but his body was all tight and wound-up and not welcoming and he was fucking this up somehow. 

“It’s okay,” Sam said, smoothing his hand down Bucky’s stomach and back up, down below his jeans waistband and back up, his body warm against Bucky’s side, his forehead pressed against Bucky’s cheek. “It’s okay, baby. I got you.” He sounded reassuringly nonchalant, matter-of-fact, like Bucky wasn’t being at all weird. The back of his hand kept rubbing against Bucky’s erection but he wasn’t really making anything of it, not ignoring it but not going after it either. 

“Sam,” Bucky said shakily, overstimulated almost past bearing but needing—  needing— _something_ — and Sam unfastened his own jeans and rolled down to press his hips snugly against Bucky’s, put his dick right next to Bucky’s, sliding them together just so and taking Bucky’s mouth with his— soft, hard, slick. 

“Baby,” Sam murmured, taking them both in his hand, “baby, you’re so good. I musta got some real good karma somewhere along the line to wind up with somebody like you in my life. You’re so good to me, let me take care of you.”

“Sam,” Bucky said again, even less steadily, and he rolled his hips up, it felt so good, it was too much, it wasn’t quite enough, he couldn’t stand it but he couldn’t bear it if it stopped. He scrabbled at Sam’s shoulder, bare skin, nothing to grab onto, scored his fingers heedlessly down Sam’s back, realized belatedly those were the metal fingers, he’d surely hurt Sam— but before the horror could do more than clench momentarily at his gut, Sam was shuddering against him, gasping— coming— oh right, robot fetish— 

“Oh my god,” Sam was saying, “yes, oh— god— _ohhh_ —“ 

_Oh_. It was hot, it was confusing, Sam was spilling hot and slick against him, shuddering and jerking, and Bucky fucked up helplessly into his slippery hot hand and dug his fingers into the cushion this time and came, so hard and sudden it surprised a shocked exclamation out of him. 

“Baby,” Sam said, softer, still shivering against him, “Bucky, baby, you’re so good to me, you’re _so_ good to me.”

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed, shivering all over, and Sam kissed him slow and gentle and dragged a blanket over, cocooning them together and rolling Bucky over so that he was pressed up against Steve. 

“Bucky,” Steve murmured, tucking up behind him and kissing his neck. 

“Let me in,” Natasha said, and wriggled into the blanket cocoon between Bucky and Sam, curling herself into Bucky’s chest. She nuzzled at his neck, slid her hand around his waist, and murmured a string of mindless Russian endearments that sounded like secrets she was confiding. With all three of them touching him, Bucky eventually stopped shivering, and improbably enough, dropped off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, better as multiple chapters in a long work, or interconnected one-offs? As a reader, I prefer the one-offs since I am a shitty commenter and so can kudos instead, but it sucks when I want to put them onto my e-reader and really can't without cluttering the thing up with a zillion short works. No perfect solution, so I'm trying both.  
> I should do a separate series just for the porn, though, to kind of break it out from the Feelings!Epics, because I know as a reader I probably wouldn't dive into those and might not bother with the porn if I thought it relied on them too heavily. I dunno, though!  
> And also, say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bomberqueen17/), I'm fucking awful at replying to comments and slightly better about replying to messages there.
> 
> The fact that I'm shit at replying to comments does not mean I don't love them. I generally open them in new tabs and mentally compose replies until the browser inevitably crashes weeks later, whereupon I forget I never posted anything. You'd be amazed; I've done that literally hundreds of times by now. I got mental situations, okay.


End file.
